


Knocking On Heaven's Door

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia makes herself known in heaven...</p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking On Heaven's Door

The prospect of a new arrival from Aidensfield had long since been something Kate got used to. She had welcomed many people, although she was aware that Helen would hover, watch the new girl and wait. Helen rarely engaged, even with her. The woman seemed to prefer her own private area here. Heaven. Or what most people would have called heaven.   
The look of near terror in the new girl’s eyes said it all. A shock death, not one that had been expected, or, sadly enough, preventable. Kate knew, all too well, how it felt. She had taken pity on the woman, moving to greet her with a smile. 

“Dr Summerbee?”

“Yes…”

The woman’s voice was gentle enough but she still looked frightened. 

“I’m Kate, Kate Rowan… that girl hovering is Helen Trent and… well, between us I think we have the best corner of this place…”

“Where am I?”

“Heaven.”

The woman’s eyes shone then, turning gentle ice-blue eyes into a sea of pain. 

“Jenny…”

The word was murmured and the woman sighed. 

“She won’t survive….”

“You can… watch her…”

“I can?”

Hope bloomed in Tricia’s eyes then and Kate smiled. 

“Yes… you can. Although, they will want you to settle in here first…”

“They?”

“The… management.”

Kate half-shrugged before adding. 

“It gets easier…”

“I suppose it’s… just us then?”

“For now.”

“Then, since we’ll obviously be here alone… you may as well call me Tricia…”

Kate had smiled then, her voice light but warm. 

“Welcome to heaven Tricia…”

It had taken only what felt like two days for Tricia to settle, to grow used to Helen constantly hovering and Kate always checking on her. The two women, in their own ways, becoming friends of hers. Helen would watch from afar and Kate would let her talk, seemingly endlessly, about Mike, or Jenny, or Gina. She never seemed to be able to stop tears when she talked about Jenny. Mike had, eventually, been less mentioned but the worry for Jenny became only stronger. 

The woman had been sent, eventually, to a mental patients ward, broken beyond repair. She would pass the rest of her time there, trying to cope with how she had become this person. Tricia had paced her room endlessly, worried and aching to reach her friend. 

Finally, it was over. Jenny passed in her sleep, pain finally no longer there for her and her freedom allowed Tricia to, finally, rest. 

The chance to meet one another at the gates had been too strong to ignore and, much as Kate would always watch over Tricia, she knew Tricia needed to be the one Jenny first saw. 

The reunion was joyous, Tricia’s smile clear as she tucked her friend closer. 

“Trish…”

Kate swore she could hear Jenny’s love flood the other woman’s name. 

“Jen…”

It was enough. She was home, she had her Tricia at last and they could, finally, be together.


End file.
